The instant invention relates generally to easy-off seal assembly, and more particularly to an easily accessible sealing mechanism for plumbing connections between fluid transfer fittings or inspection ports for observing and examining various gauges, indicators or physical conditions in a variety of machines and systems.
Numerous easy-off seal assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be easily opened and closed with little effort on the part of the technician. While these units generally may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.